dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Nitpicking Articles layout I´ve seen some inconsistencies with characters articles, particulary in the abilities section, in one hand we have a pages that puts physical abilities and power separately and in another one we have both Physical prowess & power together.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 02:57, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Bot Hallo, I've made some changes from Daizenshuu to Daizenshū in term of correction performance. However, I notice there are still hundreds identical edits left to be done, it's likely bulky workload with a manual process. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:23, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Much appreciated, you and Windy are very skillful. Wow. :About translation, I'll be busy in the next few days. Not much edits will be made; so will the translation. Honestly, I'm just a novice at Japanese, so your request will get late response. So sorry to say this, I wish I could do better, but the time limit won't let me. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 12:29, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Please forgive me for taking so long to reply. I'm still having some unresolved troubles with real life, so there's no chance for me to "translate"ing numberous Japanese yet. Nevertheless, try to catch up some new articles 'cause I don't want to leave the wiki for too long.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 17:56, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, Aha. Your request cannot be done by the end of this week. These scans has good quality, but I can read all of kanji since I'm just a novice. I've asked my friend and some other people who can read them fluently, but only to get the late reply. Let you know that, my late response will get accomplished much later on.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 08:49, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Luckily, my friend makes a quick work. I'll give you by the end of tomorrow, at the latest xD --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:16, January 10, 2016 (UTC) re: wish No, it didn't. I just went back and edited image names for the hell of it. -w- 17:22, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey can i make a non-canon page for Beerus, Whis, Gine that includes the video game appearances? Cmpukesy (talk) 03:37, January 6, 2016 (UTC) re: agree Agree. Star Wars Wiki does it too. 06:22, January 6, 2016 (UTC) : ? :O 21:07, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Too bad she doesn't edit here... 22:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::"Per's best friend" ←→ "Aha's best friend"... it's all so clear to me now. :O 22:46, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::The Naruto Hiden novels, or any Naruto light novel for that matter, aren't canon (at least, as far as I know). Kishi never gave them any recognition as a continuations of the original manga like he did for The Last and Boruto (not to mention, he didn't even write any of them, all he did was illustrate the covers for them and that's all). And lol, they aren't "new" either, you're just months late. :P And Star Wars... :O 22:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::That would just make them recent and not really new, you silly. :P We (Narutopedia) knew about them months ago, lol, so it ain't new. And lol, so it's your own personal canon it seems... and SW: TFA is now the highest grossing film ever in the US (surpassing Avatar). Jeez, George Lucas must be pissed off by that. XD 23:12, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm more of the type that just accepts things as they are in regards to canon, so I don't have a headcanon, personally (I mean, the bcrat of the old DB wiki has a headcanon, and look how things turned out there, non?). And yeah, George Lucas is beyond pissed then. But Star Wars is/was his baby, not his wife. XD 00:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't gone back to college yet; I don't go for two weeks. To be honest, I've kinda lost my desire to edit recently because of 1) being back at home, and 2) it bringing my "inner child" back out (what I mean is, I've been reading comics of a certain childhood character I liked ever since I found a sh!tload of them about a month and a half ago), and my siblings got the Wii U recently and got Mario Kart 8 & Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, which has invigorated my "inner child" even more. And other Real Life things. Probably won't edit a lot for a while. 00:33, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :: I wouldn't have given you the chance to judge anyway. 08:03, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Wow, that was a quick response right there. 08:05, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ech. Hope I don't get your phone to vibrate too much. 08:07, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ech. 08:37, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Animanga images From looking at this edit summary, do you generally not know how to get anime images for a subject you need, or is it something else? We don't really need manga images if we have the anime, we're not a manga-only site (You can also simply "nick" them from another site filled with DB images). Assuming you don't know, you can simply go to any site that shows Dragon Ball episodes (i.e. like YouTube or Kissanime, which is a really good site), put the episode in full screen mode, wait for all of the extra features of the site to disappear from the screen, and press "Alt + PrtSc(n)". Paste it to imgur or a powerpoint or something, save the image after cropping it and voila, you've got an anime image. Assuming it's something else, I would probably guess that it's easier to find the subject from the manga chapter rather than the anime episode? You can simply go to the chapter article and find the corresponding anime episode and get the image by looking up that episode on Kissanime or something... again, we don't need manga images if we have the anime. We'd eventually replace them all with anime images, and that's gonna be a lot of work considering all the manga images we have on the site... 23:36, January 9, 2016 (UTC) : until I can replace it later on when I have more time :Now, where have I heard that one before? :P 00:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Talkpages Also... I like you a lot Aha, but I got one gripe with you that I have to address to you. You've developed a bad habit of posting messages on user talkpages without being conscientious of others' conversations on said talkpage. You kinda need to be a lot more organized when posting on other people's talkpages. Too many times I've seen you insert your messages in the middle of someone else's conversation on a talkpage, which not only disrupts the flow of that conversation, but then causes someone else to have to deal with that. Examples: http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WindStar7125?diff=45634&oldid=45624 http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WindStar7125?diff=50600&oldid=50597 http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sulina?diff=51249&oldid=51248 Also, to point out another thing: Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. If you expect people to be organized on your own talkpage, then you're going to have to return the favor when you post on others' talkpages (and I'm not talking about just this wiki, but in general). It does not make sense for you to request organization from others on your talkpage, but not give it to others on their talkpages, which causes other users to have to clean up after you, which I don't think others will appreciate over time. 12:06, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Translation Here's my translations (with the precious help from many people) and was put in a new section, if you don't mind. I arrange them in descending order of the pictures you gave me. Ki Manipulation Techniques MIND POWER ATTACK (English text) The secret energy that lies hidden inside the bodies of humans. By utilizing materialized energy converted from energy inside one's body, they can produce powerful special attacks. Unique Techniques EMERGENCY ATTACK Unique techniques can be mastered after difficult training. These techniques passed down since ancient times and have long been organized systematically. Their power has not decayed even now. Variations of Ki Manipulation Technique TYPE OF MIND POWER ATTACK Ki power is certainly not only for attacking purpose. Depending on the way being used, ki can take various forms. In this way, they reflect the user's mind/heart... Physical Techniques BODY ATTACK By strengthening one's own body, it becomes the ultimate weapon. Having surpassed the potential hidden inside the body, the super warriors have nothing to fear. Ugh,.. I don't think they have much useful info, but the huge contents left untranslated within those pages may do...--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 13:17, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Though I try my best in English, it may include some ambiguous terms/words (can ask me if you will, or Ten, or Tau). Just skim through those whole pages, the unstranslated parts have more important and straightforward contents, including detailed classification of three main above categories, typical features and examples. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 10:57, January 12, 2016 (UTC) re: translations Suggestion: It would still be a good idea to get Tau to translate it as well, that shouldn't be ruled out. More translators equate to better accuracy with translations most of the time. We can easily use "Ki Manipulation Techniques" and "Physical Techniques" as categories if we've not done so already. "Unique Techniques" as a category is super ambiguous to me because, well, aren't almost all techniques in the series "unique"? I would like for the Daizenshū to give more examples of "unique" techniques if possible. "Variations of Ki Manipulation Technique" is a bit weird to me as well, not sure that can be used as a category (sounds more like a section of an article to me or something). And I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that "Mind Power Attack", "Emergency Attack", "Type of Mind Power Attack" and "Body Attack" are the "official" English translations from the databook, like "Android" is to "Artificial Human" right? (Even if those translations are far from accurate...) 22:42, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Off-topic: The new Boruto monthly series coming this spring is canon. 01:48, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I find it super hilarious how you're talking Star Wars and I am just looking it up right now... anyway, Kishi confirmed this was legitimate to his manga, he's "super-supervising it", and is giving equal attention to his new series and this Boruto manga. Not sure how this is like GT, which had none of this at all... though, I'm not getting my hopes up too high. I did that with Naruto and it just... ugh. 02:08, January 12, 2016 (UTC) re: techniques They didn't list Naruto as a user because there was a separate entity (Kurama) controlling him and using the technique through Naruto, and they therefore listed Kurama as a user, and not Naruto. Unless there's another being controlling Gohan, he is a user of Kikoha from the Mouth. 09:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) : . 09:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Channeling Aha: Duly noted. 09:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Also... is it possible you could use your bot to replace 'F' with "F" (exactly as you see it)? 10:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::LIN's complaining to me. Possible you could use the bot this time to replace 'F' → "F" exactly as you see it? 18:16, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just because I tag images for deletion doesn't mean I intend to delete them. 19:52, January 12, 2016 (UTC) That's it? That's all the bot did? Hmm... it's probably because Wikia's servers are acting screwy due to all the editing... 19:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I suppose it's up to you to tag them all then. 19:56, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Not now. Wikia's servers are too screwy for bots to work properly. We'll just wait it out (and btw, I'm not stupid enough to delete images used in articles, if that's what you think). 19:58, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::And I intend to keep it that way (since, due to the whole image galleries thing, telling you all of my plans is not the best option given the way you reacted). But to let you in on a "secret": replacing .jpg images with .png images is what I want to do next. JPG images tend to have a lot of quality issues and PNG images rectify those issues (hence, why wikis like Narutopedia, Wookiepedia and the One Piece Encyclopedia don't use .jpg and use .png). May or may not make a thread asking users not to upload .jpg files any longer and simply convert them to .png files before uploading them. 20:05, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, that was unexpected, but good nonetheless. Bless the DPL for finding them all then. 20:09, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: . Basically, it allows one to create lists with using various criteria for pages such as the category/categories they are assigned to, the number of categories they are assigned to, their namespace, their usage of templates, their title, etc etc. 20:18, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Letting you in on another "secret": I'm soon gonna upload all the episode title cards for the original dub of Dragon Ball Z (I managed to find them all without copying them from the old DB wiki. Yeah. Pride.). And they're not good quality either (like at all), so don't feel too bad. 20:30, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Manga images, while they are the best drawn out of any images, have low contrast due to being black and white (and are therefore difficult to see from a far distance or if they're small, like thumbnails in articles). And not to mention, while there are colored manga images, they still have markings, panel lines/dividers and and speech bubbles that often obscure the subject of the picture at hand at times. :Anime images avoid all of those issues, hence why they're often used over manga images on many animanga wikis, even if the manga is technically more canon than the anime in most cases. Ideally, manga images are to be used when there aren't any anime pics for them (like Chapter 425), or if they have notable differences from anime coloration (like Bulma's hair or Freeza), or some other special case. 20:51, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :O Impossible... ... its... its... IT'S OVER 9000!!!! (There's... no way that could be right...) 23:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't think you would get so powerful so quickly. Guess I gotta step my game up. 00:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :: That edit count is impressive and maybe a tad intimidating. ::Lol, how is it intimidating? XD :: Though it explains why you're the one blowing up my e-mail =w= ::Heh heh heh... ^^ }}}} inline-p" |- | class="id" | | class="info" | This user's is '''OVER 9000! |} |} :: 01:00, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Lol, I was wondering if I should include a category named "Users whose editcount is over 9000" XD And you should probably make a separate email for your Wikia account then. =w= I did. :::Oh? Bowling with your mother? Ah, that must have been nice then. Good for your soul. 01:12, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Seriously? You really think I should make a category dedicated to users with an editcount over 9000? Lol. ::::And lol, how is that work? I mean, it would save you the cringeworthy moments when you know you have an important email coming and then it gets lost in "##### has been edited by WindStar7125". Pretty sure that's gonna make you be all like WHAT THE F_CK?! 01:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC) re: manga It works fine for me. In case it doesn't work for you, you could also use this site. 22:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC) re: super question Nah. Secondary source material like the databooks, remember? If there are any Super/canon movie contradictions within the technique/race/other articles, use the movies as the main, and note the changes from Super in the trivia sections is what I would suggest. Otherwise, Super supplements the movies like the databooks do the manga. 20:52, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :Will head out in a bit. to help you find most, if not all, of the articles that need to be re-formatted in accordance to the outcome of Thread:9914. Everything up to Beerus is done, and starts with Tenshinhan. 21:16, January 18, 2016 (UTC) re: history Wait for a more accurate translation from a trusted source. I'm not a fan of acting too quickly from taking any type of translation out there. And if contradictions happen, contradictions happen. No use for us whining about it since there's nothing we can do but report it. 00:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) re: Currently have no idea how to deal with that. 05:51, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Probably. 05:57, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Ech. You deal with it. I'm far too exhausted and distracted with real life (at the moment) to be decision-making for every possible retcon Super has. So, it's in your hands for now. 06:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) re: jpg Nope. About to tell the community all .jpg images have been deleted and/or replaced. 06:06, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe that's why that vandal didn't come back after last vandalizing here more than five months ago.... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 06:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, yes it has. Last vandalism wave was on August 11. 06:19, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Romaji * Some combination of vowels can be written as the long vowels, indicated by a macron, but in some cases, it can't be if there's a word-border exists between them, hence wrong title in some articles. For instance, the kanji yielding the rōmaji ''Kintoun, not Kintōn since two hiragana to and u'' being in seperated kanji, (pronounced ''kin/to/un, not kin/tou/n or kin/toun)...'' I had a discussion with Windy about that starting about a month ago (but being slow headway,) where he said that you and Ten had chosen that name by rational reasons. My search of Hepburn romajimation, however, has contradict point, putting me in doubt about the degree of accuracy. Since Ten doesn't show up, I can only contact you for a conversation.--— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 15:50, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Quick work, Aha. Deal ya! --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 10:16, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :I believe that name is more correct, since Ten's not around and I can only ask you as Windy suggested. He said you and Ten got the current name from databook, how? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 16:30, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Image Got you ;) —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Dude, days later Super Saiyan Second Grade - Those other userpage things seem to have categories for them =w= Why not this one? And LOL I don't use my e-mail for anything important, it just exists to keep my accounts running; every e-mail I get is related to some damn account I have somewhere, so I just nuke them. Then I'm at work, phone vibrates for like a straight 15 minutes and I'm like "Windy's at it again, yo" http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Users_with_an_editcount_over_9000 http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:WindStar7125?diff=56188&oldid=55190 08:02, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I do. Seems like I was not the only one that noticed Bulma's round titties in that scene. 08:08, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::They don't look like they sag to me like Zuno said. Also, was trying to get more news/photos of Dragon Ball Super on Tumblr, but thanks to the new episode, Tumblr was blown up with VegeBul stuff... 08:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::My guess is that VegeBul fans either revitalized or just plain blew up ever since the whole "That's my Bulma!" scene in G&G... I'm sure Toriyama knows most of his fans like VegeBul now... Also: http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Champa?diff=56916&oldid=56869 08:20, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hear for yourself. There's a planet/plant called "Niga Niga" according to Vados. 08:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ech. Beerus was also a bit nicer in this episode (i.e. allowing Shenron to "be bossy" and not destroying Bulma when she hit him). Think he's back to his movie self again? 08:34, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Forget I asked that. Not ideal to talk about Super with you. Too much negative energy. 08:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Then I'll probably stop talking Super with you then. Also, this and this. Guess tumblr does have its advantages in getting the latest news. 10:04, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::It's confirmed that this was made out of snow... 19:12, February 4, 2016 (UTC) re: sections User:Faisal Shourov moved those pages all on his own despite me telling him to create a discussion about it first after he asked me. Feel free to revert his page renaming and edits until this is discussed. 04:57, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I see. I must of missed the obvious highlight... -w- 05:20, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::BWHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! But tell me, how exactly can you be "professional" when you hate being formal, LastationLover? 05:29, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Not sure what goes on in fanon wikis, but formality and professionalism tends to be quite important to a wiki documenting factual information, Lastation. Sure, we can have fun, but lacking formality altogether on, again, a wiki documenting factual information, tends to make the wiki not get taken seriously (for instance: the old DB wiki). So, stressing no formality at all on a wiki like this is not the best idea (but I understand too much isn't good either). 05:43, February 3, 2016 (UTC) re: milky way Faisal has us covered. 07:54, February 3, 2016 (UTC) If GT has mentioned Milky Way, it's definition of milky way is a lot different of Dragon Ball Super, since only Super has mentioned and shown it has countless galaxies. So if Milky Way was mentioned in GT, there should be a non canon profile with a different description Faisal Shourov (talk) 08:03, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Technically, Faisal created that article weeks ago. And to be honest... I'm not sure. GT, like DB and DBZ fillers, tries to expand on and continue the story from the old canon. However, things like Jaco, Super, and the canon movies are recent and part of the new canon, which contradict the filler portions of Dragon Ball that came before it. So I'm not so sure on placing GT in that classification. 08:05, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::For instance, it's not as if we put what happened in GT to have happened in the Seventh Universe, do we? And not sure. I'm no expert in Japanese things. Lin (Sulina I mean, not Linley, haha) somehow manages to find RAWs of the Super manga, so I assume he would know. 08:12, February 3, 2016 (UTC) re:RAWs of Jaco In a more specific way, you mean I should find its Japanese language words? The Raw panel indicates the kanji "天の川", Hepburn romanisation: amanogawa.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 11:15, February 3, 2016 (UTC) re: formality No, you've just misinterpreted my statement. Again. I never insisted on being formal all the time. This is what I said: ''Sure, '''we can have fun, but lacking formality altogether on, again, a wiki documenting factual information, tends to make the wiki not get taken seriously (for instance: the old DB wiki). So, stressing no formality at all on a wiki like this is not the best idea (but I understand too much isn't good either).'' What I meant was, in some situations, being formal may be needed. I never said we should be 100% formal 100% of the time as you're implying. Who would want to do that? However again, being 100% informal is not always good for a wiki documenting factual information. The DB wiki is the perfect example of that, correct? That's all I said. And hey, the whole "Lastation" thing was a joke. I'd assumed you'd get that, but guess I was wrong. If it really hurts you that much, well, all I can say is well, sorry. And as a side note, I already considering working with you to be difficult, I just keep my cool about it. 19:59, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry, I know many users who don't like to be called by their real name or parts of their real name, so you have my full apologies for that (even though I meant it to be a joke, not to belittle you). But I see I shouldn't joke around with you anymore, if I've learned something from this. : I can't see situations where formality is honestly needed :You can't see it because you've been working on fanon wikis for now long now? (not saying that's a totally terrible and bad thing, mind you; as everyone has different interests). Transitioning from fanon wikis to factual ones is not easy by any stretch, so I don't blame you at all. Not everyone is fit for doing that. Also, how about when you're apologizing to someone? Or when you're trying to explain things to someone in a detailed manner? Isn't a formal tone needed in those situations? But again, I never said you should be formal all the time, I said stressing others to not be formal at all is not the best option for a wiki like this. Just look at the DB Wiki. It just bleeds being informal almost all the time. : Formality to me is the same as being given the cold shoulder :Not necessarily. Again, I can be "formal" when apologizing to others. I can be "formal" in explaining things to other people. If you want me to give you the "cold shoulder", I can. : Sorry you're stuck working with someone as difficult as me; :No need to apologize. The moment I decided to edit here, I was fully aware of some of the hardships that would come in raising a wiki. If I always shied away from difficult situations, I would have left Wikia years ago. : you could have had Ten but guess who was the only one who stayed between me and the guy who actually made the wiki? :If I honestly worried about that all of the time, then again, I would have just left this wiki. I came here to help TTF. By that logic, since he's not here, then I shouldn't be. But guess who decided to stay and help anyway? I'll help in any way I can. If I'm not helping, then I'll just leave. It's simple. 20:28, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Jeezus. Getting you and NWG pissed at the same time. Not a good day for me. Again, you have my apologies. 22:07, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Film names Should we aim to put custom names for the films similar to what was done on Broly's pages? --—[[User:New World God|'''''NWG]] 07:22, February 6, 2016 (UTC) re:Classifications Ye, all the terms I put out into my translation originally do from the Daizenshū 4. Ki manipulation, Physical and Unique type Japanese words appear above the loosely translated terms, they shares the same references.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 13:04, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, they do. The full translation, as well. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 02:05, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo Just finished the Saiyan Saga of both Kai and Z. Please check if I left any typos. I'm about to head out soon, to finish my work. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:00, February 10, 2016 (UTC)